The meeting
by Staven Cross
Summary: Kasumi answers the door to find a woman there claiming to be Ranma's sister? What's this she has a son as well!
1. Chapter 01

THIS IS A CROSSOVER FANFIC OF YU YU HAKUSHO AND RANMA 12  
  
Notice: None of these characters belong to me. Ranma belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Yu Yu Hakusho belongs to someone else (who cares anyway?)I think maybe it belongs to a person called Yoshiro Tagashi. The only character that belongs to me is Rhia.  
  
BY: INUYASHAFREAK24 (with a lot of help from J-GIRL thanks a lot buddy)  
  
Chapter 1   
  
THE MEETING PART 1  
  
The doorbell rang and Kasumi ran to answer the door.  
  
"Hello, good morning. Who are you?"   
  
Kasumi asked a girl, who was wearing a blue tank top, black Capri pants, and black   
  
boots.  
  
"My name is Rhia Soatome A-,"  
  
"Ranma is married?!" Kasumi exclamied, her hand rasing to cover her mouth, cutting off the young girl in front of her.  
  
Rhia blinked. "No! No! You've got it wrong! Ranma is my-"  
  
But before Rhia could finish Kasumi turned back to the house and called, "Father come and meet Ranma's wife!"  
  
Soun Tendo, came running down the stairs, and when he saw Rhia, he yelled "Ranma! Genma!, Come here now!!!  
  
After a few minutes, a black panda came out from the kitchen and a young boy came down the stairs.  
  
The boy asked "What's up Mr. Tendo?"   
  
Once Rhia set eyes upon Ranma she ran up to him and gave him a hug, and just at that moment Akane walked downstairs and turned red when she saw Ranma being hugged by a girl she didn't know. But before she could say anything she heard the girl say something.  
  
"I've longed to see you. I've waited for this moment for so long!"  
  
At that very moment Mr. Tendo poured a kettle of hot water over the panda which made him turn into his human form. Once Rhia lifted her face from Ranma's chest she ran over to Mr. Soatome hugging him and saying   
  
"Is it really you Papa? I've waited to see you too!"  
  
And with those last words everybody finally understood what was going on, except for Genma Soatome. He thought that his wife had married someone else. But then Rhia explained.  
  
"Right after Ranma and Papa left for their training, my mother found out that she was pregnant. We weren't able to tell you two because you were always moving around so we didn't know where to send the letters," she said.  
  
Then the doorbell rang. Kasumi answered it and opened the door. There was a young boy standing there.  
  
Hi, it's me the author. This is my first time writing a fanfic with the help of my friend J-girl. Well hoped you guys liked it. Please keep reading I assure you there are more chapters to come and new stories to read. Catch you later! bye  
  
Please send me reviews at Thanks. If you wanna chat on aim I'll be happy to. 


	2. Chapter 02

Summary: Ranma meets his little sister and someone unknown is at the door when Kasumi answered it.  
  
Hope you like this fic. It's more surprising than the last chapter. ENJOY -(I DECLARE THAT HIEI IS MINE AND NOONE ELSES!! GOT IT?!(Thank you)  
  
THE MEETING PART 2  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
As the door opened Kasumi saw two boys. One boy looked like he was around Ranma's age .He looked slightly taller than Ranma. The young boy was wearing a black cloak, black pants, and black boots. The other boy was merely an infant. He looked about three years old. He was wearing a white robe and a black belt with boots on. Kasumi said,  
  
"Hello, who are you and how can we help you?"  
  
"Hello, my name is Hiei and this is Koji (He pointed to the boy who was playing with a sword on the ground). Has Rhia made it here yet?"  
  
When he finished asking his question the little boy started to cry. When Rhia heard someone crying she ran to the door accidentally stepping on Ranma. When Rhia made it to the door, she picked up the baby boy and said   
  
"It's okay, I'm here now," after she said that Rhia hit Hiei on the head.  
  
"What the heck was that for?!?" Hiei yelled.  
  
"Oh, nothing, I was just wondering why Koji was crying, (she then pointed to the sword on the ground)  
  
"I didn't know that he could get my sword out of the sheath, heh heh," Hiei said, scratching the back of of his head in a nervous jesture.  
  
After the two of them finished argueing, Kasumi invited the both of them in. When the three of them were all seated, Rhia then introduced Hiei to the rest of them.  
  
"This is Hiei, he is um, my um, um,"  
  
Then she was rudely interrupted by Hiei.  
  
"I'm her husband, and this is our son, Koji." He interrupted, pointing to the boy sitting on Rhia's lap who was playing with Akane's pet pig P-Chan.  
  
When Mr. Soatome and Ranma heard this, they were both in total shock.  
  
Ranma then angrily stood up grasping Hiei by his cloak yelling  
  
Ranma, still in shock over the fact that he even had a sister, felt anger building up at the fact that his younger sister had been..... deflowered.  
  
Ranma grabbed Hiei by the collar, lifted him in the air and yelled, " What did you do to my sister you asshole?!"  
  
Rhia jumped to her feet, with her child in her hands, crying at the loud noise that Ranma was causeing, and yelled at her long lost older bother, "Ranma! PUT HIM DOWN!  
  
With that Ranma let go of Hiei and demanded an explanation.  
  
PRETTY SURPRISING ISN'T IT? WELL WE HAVE A FEW MORE CHAPTERS TO GO SO KEEP ON READING TO FIND OUT WHAT'S NEXT.  
  
(Something smells like popcorn, J-girl said that she smells something burning)Oh got to go, just got hit on the head by j-girl because I burnt the popcorn, WELL WASN'T MY FAULT I WAS TYPING) NEXT CHAPTER Kuno, Kurama, Ryouga. There is also gonna be a new character called Sotachi (also known as j-girl) bye 


End file.
